As the Prince of the Kingdom
by Dinokitty
Summary: It was hard being the prince of the kingdom, really it was but Alex was fine with it, because his little side kick was absolutely adorable, even if he didn't want to go to the dance with Alex


"Alex, I know you don't want to get married but you're the prince, you have to," it was Alfred again, Pork-chops was probably going to end up coming in and I didn't want to deal with the dumbass. I'm the crown Prince of NuozmiOzkos the jewel of the twelve nations, I'm 'destined' to marry one of the pompous idiotic aristocrat Ollie, my father, had invited to the party that was being held 'in my honor' or at least that's what Ollie called it. "I'm coming in, you better be dressed or I'm borrowing Lizzy's frying pans again." I shuddered at the thought of Lewdewrian's infamous frying pan, rubbing a hand through my recently cut hair. I hated how short it was now, it matched Ollie's too much. I was sitting on my bed, bored out of mind, but daddy dearest locked me in and refused to let me out until I agreed to go to the damn party.

The door was pushed open and in walked in my current best friends slash kinda crush, not that the Dukubarian knew that… The blonde was wearing a long blue tunic, which was an unusual color in NuozmiOzkos. "Hey Doll-face," I cooed rolling on to my stomach from on my bed, I'd done as Alfred had asked, pulling a shirt on as well as my sleep pants I had divulged myself of a while ago. "Why're you visiting again? Did daddy dearest send you?" I reveled in the blush that coated the pale face and sent a smirk at the younger teen. "C'mon pork-chops I thought you'd be over all my dumb nicknames by now."

"Alex…" Alfred glared balefully at me, and I sent him my most sincere look, which wasn't that sincere, and grinned. "I've told you to stop calling me that before. Anyways I didn't come here to 'cause of King Oliver. I came because they found my name on the list of the suitors. Again." Sending an accusing glare at me Alfred sat down beside me, I didn't want to get in trouble again with the King. "Your father got angry at me and Arthur accused me of putting my name in as well. I'm going to get executed if you keep this up, and I really don't want to die." By the end of his request he was biting his lip nervously and I took a deep breath, I knew he had to provide for his younger brother but that didn't change the fact that out of all the suitors I still wanted Alfred the most. "Seriously, please I gotta keep me and Mattie afloat. Without this place I won't have anything and neither will he…" He sent me a pleading look, sky blue eyes were hopeful but also a little resigned as though he didn't expect me to do anything. I couldn't turn him down though and I relented.

"Fine, fine," I muttered under my breath, rolling on to my back as Alfred jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach pulling him closer, I buried my face into his hair, breathing in the sweet sent before looking at my best friend's blushing face. "Now, I will only go to that damn party if you agree to come with me as my, erm, escort." He was too damn adorable and I just couldn't help myself. I wanted him damnit, and if I wanted something I was going to get it.

Alfred put a hand to his mouth, muffling a gasp. "Damn it Alex! Stop asking me to the ball, you know your father won't let me go. I'm just a servant, I don't even have a forrior to my name," he glared at the taller teen, I'm technically younger than him but I'm still a few inches taller than him which didn't help when he was trying to stare me down. I shot him a grin, trying to appear as innocent as possible – not that it was possible but whatever- and tilted my head to the side in a way I knew always made him cave.

"Al ~ I don't want one of those simpering bimbos, their stupid and don't have enough brain power to hold a decent conversation with me," that wasn't the reason why and we both knew it but my pride stopped me from blurting out why. Telling Alfred could be my worst decision or my best, and with the way he always shot looks at that little handmaid Lily looks I doubted my odds were good. This was my last chance to do anything with him before Ollie was going to toss me to the neighboring country's 'princesses', he didn't seem to give a damn about the fact that I was blatantly gay.

"If I say I'll go with you as an 'escort' only will you leave this alone?" he asks, eyes begging for me to let it go. I've been persistent for the past sweep but for some reason he still thought I'd give in. "Allen, it's not that I don't like you, it's just you're Father, you know he doesn't approve of me."

"You know what? I'll take what I can get," I say holding his head to my shoulder where I could feel his face heating up. I placed a gentle kiss against the back of his head breathing in deeply the scent that was completely his own. I'm going to miss this, I muse to myself, nothing can replace moments like these. Nothing...

"Hey Ally?" Pork-chops mumbles from my chest. "Even when you do get married – will we still be able to just lay around like this? When you're married will you even want to spend time with a deadbeat like me?" I get the feeling he doesn't mean for me to hear him, but I do none the less.

"Of course I will, I'll always want to spend time with you… You're my Pork-chop," I muttered smirking/

"God damn it Allen, I told you not to asshole."


End file.
